fangmafandomcom-20200213-history
Blood Reign (Storyline)
Blood Reign is a series created by Xero_Toxin32 (Inane), and Soul_Eater111 (Dom). It is based on the popular fantasy role-playing game, Dungeons & Dragons. About Blood Regin 'Blood Reign' is about a vampire named Rath Bloodedge who doesn't remember anything from his human life, (his memories were erased when he became a vampire). He sometimes dreams about a boy and his parents, the family seems so happy together, Rath will try to talk to the family but they don't notice him and each time he comes close to them they fade away. Each time he gets closer to finding out his past life it moves further away and at times almost out of reach. As Rath grows older his dreams become more frequent and longer. He witness a family's dead similar to the child in his dreams, suddenly memories begin to flash, driving Rath insane, killing all the vampires and breaking the vampire laws. Rath comes back to the vampire kingdom holding the corpse of the child in his hands. He admits that he killed his fellow vampires, Nadil as king of the vampires and father of Rath decided as punishment for breaking the vampire laws, Rath is to be excuted for his crime. This shatters Rosaline's heart. Plot Years before the story starts, the realms were being threatened by lich Pious Augustus. Pious wanted to become the ruler of all realms, wanted to establish a new order of "peace". The warlords of the realms team up for the first time in history to go against this threat before their homelands destroyed. The warlords couldn't destroy the powerful lich, but they instead bound him into the Ruined City of the ancients, "Sacred Grove", where he will be guarded by Ancient Spirits of Light forever. The war is now over, but the war over races still lingers on. Years later in Romania, a village was attacked by creatures, Rath was the only one in the village to survive the village massacre. All the knights were killed by these creatures. Nowhere else to go, he lays down next to his dead mother, waiting for them to wake up. Rath didn't leave his mother's side, still waiting for her to wake up, it didn't matter that these blood thursty creatures are roaming around, and feeding on the dead, all that mattered to him was his mother. Days later, Rath was visited by a strange group of people, the leader of the group wanted to put the child out of "its misery", but before he could, a young, attractive woman steps up to comfort the boy. She felt sad for the boy and instead of killing him, offered the boy to join her. The boy looked up at the woman, and somehow felt safe with her. He took her hand leaving his past life behind. Rath left his last name, and took the vampire name, "Bloodedge". Now living in Amityville (A Realm that is between The Shadow Realm and The Mortal Realm), he became a newly half-vampire, and has a new family. Storyline Prologue Narrator: Years before the start of Blood Reign, the realms where being threaten by a powerful necromancer, named Pious Augustus, who wanted to destroy all of existence, and recreate the world in his own image. Sensing no other way to defeat the powerful lich, the warlords formed an temporary alliance for the first time in history, fearing their homelands would be destroy if they didn't form an alliance. The final between Pious, and the warlords took place in the ruined cites of the ancients, there, Pious made his last stand against the warlords. Sensing no possible way of destroying Pious, they sealed him deep within the city with the help of the ancient spirits of light. Pious is now forever sealed deep within the city, and with the ancient spirits of light binding him. The war between Pious was now over, but the war between the warlords for land, still lingers on. The alliance was now over, and the war over land begins once more. Nadil, The Current Vampire Warlord, overtime starts fearing that his own blood, and the alucard bloodline will rise up, and overthrow him. Nadil not taking the chance orders countless of raids all over Amityville, searching for Nadil's remaining bloodline. He slaughtered them one after another, each one he slew was one step closer to safety for Nadil. After countless raids, they couldn't find the last descendent of Alucard, and Alucard's lover. They soon raided the mortal plane next, Nadil sends more then half of his kingdom to find them, and kill them. Growing impatient by the days of no success he travels to the mortal planes leading the raids himself. His search leads him to Romania. They have located where the last child of Alucard was living, Nadil, so close to his goal, waits 'til the moon is in the sky. Once the moon was up, they charged at the village, roaring for blood as they charge onward. They killed child after child, woman after woman, showing no mercy to anyone. Screams of agony, and the scent of blood fills the air. The vampires stop at the last home, Nadil having a smirk covered in human blood on his face, slowly walks to the home all by himself, once he is in-front of the door of the house, he places his left hand softly on the door, and moments later rips the door of the hinges. He tosses the door on the ground and keeps on walking through the house. A man with a sword bursts through one of the rooms charges head-on at Nadil while holding a sword in his hands. Nadil makes no attempt to move as the man slices Nadil's throat, blood started gushing out of his neck, Nadil just stands their laughing at the man. The man freezes up in terror, Nadil still laughing wraps his hand around the man's throat, slowly lifts the man up in the air, he slowly drew his left arm back, and releases a powerful hand thrust through the opponent's chest killing the man The blood from the man's wound runs down Nadil's arm and onto the floor. Nadil gets his arm out from the man's chest and tosses the corpse to the side. Nadil then licks the blood of his hands slowly, still having the smirk on his face, kneels down, and slowly started licking the blood off the ground. After he is done licking the blood of the ground continues his search for the child, he found the child in the last room in the house. The child was being held by his mother in the corner of the room, Nadil smirk grows wider as he takes his steps toward the mother and child. The mother starts whispering to the child, she then places him down, and she stands up defending the child begging Nadil to show mercy. This fails as Nadil leaps forward and bites down on the mother's neck, Nadil then rips the flesh off the neck of the mother. Blood began to poor out of the wound Nadil just made, the mother places her hands around her neck to try to slow down the bleeding, she then drops to her knees, and then drops to the floor. Nadil enjoying this as the seconds pass by, takes his time walking to the child. Nadil slowly starts to laugh insanely, Nadil slowly draws out his blade, the child tries taking a step back but his back was to the wall, Nadil then impales the child through the heart with his sword, the child begins to cough up blood, Nadil then removes his sword from the child, he turns around, and begins to walk away. The child falls to his knees coughing more blood, the blood from his wound begins to drip onto the floor forming a small puddle of blood. The child losing a lot of blood falls down to the blood covered ground, the child still not giving up begins to crawl over to where his mother's body lays, hoping that she might be alive, he gets to her body, she is lying there softly smiling at the child, the child lays his head softly on the side of his mother's stomach slowly dying from the wound. His mother using her last breath gives the child a kiss on cheek, and tells him that she loved him. The child smiles softly as tears started coming down his face.' She has died and soon it was the child's turn. As he slowly closes his eyes a shadowy figure appears right in front of the child, the shadowy figure offers its hand to the child. The child tries to move his arm but isn't successful, he then hears the voice of a young woman telling him to reach out for her hand, the child uses the last of his strength to reach out for the hand. The child slowly begins to close his eyes and his arm begins to fall to the ground. The woman gently grabs a hold of the child's hand before it falls to the floor and she lightly smiles showing her fangs. Later on, she is seen walking out the house carrying the child in her arms, Nadil turns his head to the side and sees the woman holding the child in her arms, outraged by this he disappears and reappears right in-front of the woman, demanding to know why she is carrying the child in her arms. '' Chapter One: 'Birth of the night' Nadil: What are you doing with that filthy corpse?!?! '' The woman doesn't answer Nadil's question, instead she is looking at the child's face deep within thought. Nadil getting frustrated with the woman, grabs the woman by the arm and pulls her closer to him. Nadil:'' Answer me!!! What are you doing with the corpse? '' The woman pulls her arm back released from Nadil's grasp and softly placed her hand on the child's cheek bone softly smiling. Woman:'' It is not a corpse it is my new child. '' Nadil:'' You...? Turned him? How dare you defy me!!! I should have you killed! '' Woman:'' Should have, besides he is not a threat. He is harmless. '' Nadil:'' He is descendent of him, he is more then a threat, he will rise up against us, and put a end to our bloodline. I will kill him before that happens, now give me the child. '' Ignoring Nadil's order, the woman begins to walk past Nadil, Nadil furious now with the woman, turns around and draws his sword on the woman, his eyes begins to change from sapphire blue to a lustful dark ruby red , his hair begins to change becoming more wild and long, his finger nails begin to extend, and his skin becomes pale. Nadil: '' How dare you defy me, your king! '' He leaps over to where the woman is standing, having the tip of his blade right against her neck. The woman turns her head lightly to Nadil with a intense look in her eyes, she turns her head back, and continues to walk off. Woman:'' Hmmmmmm, Rath... that is a perfect name for you. Wait till you see your new home, you will like it, oh your sister would be soooo happy to meet you. '' As the woman continues to walk off, one of the vampires that was helping raiding the village comes towards Nadil. Vampire:'' Sir, are you sure it is alright for her to have the child? '' Nadil:'' No it is not alright, that child will be our demise he should have stayed dead. Now he will begin walk the path of the night. She is starting to act on her own now. Soon I will have no control over her actions. '' Vampire:'' We sir, we could remove the child and the queen- '' Before the vampire could finish his sentence Nadil turns around and slices the top of the vampire's head, blood begins to pour out remaining part of the head as the top part of the head flies off, the body of the vampire falls to it's knees, and the falls to the ground. Nadil walks over to the vampire's body, removes a piece of clothing, and uses the piece of clothing to clean the blood off his sword. Nadil:'' No-one talks about her like that. '' He sheathes his sword and begins to follow the his queen. He stops for a second and turns around and orders to have the village cast into flames. He then resumes following his queen. As they walk, flames in the color of the blood can be seen from a distance as the fires begins to consume the entire the village. Days later, the boy wakes up in a strange room, he looks around trying to figure out where he is exactly. He was in a giant room, there was barley any light in the it, most of the objects in the room was hidden away in the darkness. The only things that he could see was the giant chandelier hanging from the ceiling. The chandelier itself was covered in spiderwebs and it looks like it has't been lit in ages. A head of a tiger was mounted just above the door. The bed frame itself seemed to be made out of pure gold. There was only one window in the entire bedroom, light was barley coming out of it. As he was looking around, the door handle begins to turn slowly, the boy instantly stops what he is doing, jumps off the bed, and dives right under it. The chandelier suddenly became lit with blue fire. He can hear the footsteps coming toward the bed, the boy's heart slowly starts beating slowly as the footsteps draw closer and closer. The foot-steps stops at the side of the bed. Development Originally the creator of "Blood Regin" always wanted to do a manga/anime using the elements from Dungeons & Dragons (popular table-top game). Though sometimes having problems with creating the storyline, characters, always thinking it might not work out or sometimes think that people would hate it right away, and puts it on hold for months, later on with the help of her friends, she returns to "Blood Reign". Inane always wanted to created a unique storyline using elements from Dungeons and Dragons, but twisting in her own way to create a unique storyline. Inane plans to create 3 parts to Blood Regin. Blood Reign: The Dawn is the beginning of the series, she wanted to create BR: The Dawn to help readers to understand the 'older' characters, tell about what they gone through, and how they were back then, and how they act now. Blood Reign (is where the series starts off) , and to finish up the Blood Reign series with the new generation Blood Reign: Rebirth. Characters ''Main Article: List Of Blood Regin Characters Themes Trivia Category:Work in progress Category:Story Category:Manga Category:Anime Category:Xero toxin32 Category:Soul Eater111